


Russia and the Roller Coaster

by Lacey_Lacie_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Lacie_san/pseuds/Lacey_Lacie_san
Summary: America bets Alaska that Russia will be so scared of the new roller coaster that he’ll piss himself. Russia takes the bet.





	Russia and the Roller Coaster

Ivan had had this problem since he was young, when an illness turned into an infection and completely robbed him of his bladder control for the next several years. He would not regain any sort of control until he entered his teenage years. Only his younger sister, Natalya, knew of his plight, sworn to secrecy under the threat that Ivan would never speak to her again if she were to mention it to anyone. His older sister somewhat knew as well, though she never mentioned it to anyone, including Ivan. As time passed, however, he slowly regained control of his bladder. By early adulthood, he had completely regained control, save a leak here or there. Though he had regained control, Ivan’s bladder was still severely weakened from his childhood infection; he could maintain control so long as he had no sudden scares or waited too long for a bathroom break. And neither were a problem, the Russian did not scare easily and he always watched his limit with every care. Since his eighteenth birthday, he had been dry, save waking wet once and having to wait through a four hour military drill; both went unnoticed.

With confidence in himself, he felt he was in no danger when America dared him to ride the fastest coaster in his country. Russia feared nothing. Including roller coasters.

“Are you ready for the scare of a lifetime?!” Alfred shouted.

“I fear nothing.”

“Yeah? Well, this coaster is so terrifying that half the people that ride it for the first time, piss themselves! Myself included!”

“Oh?” The Russian replied.

“Yeah, and I bet you’ll piss your pants on your first ride, too!” Alfred smirked.

“Would you bet Alaska?” The Russian dared.

“I would actually.” Alfred shook Ivan’s hand. “You piss yourself, I keep Alaska. You leave the ride dry, and Alaska is yours.”

“It’s a bet.” Ivan agreed.

“Now lets head to that roller coaster.” the American shouted as he he darted off to the other end of the amusement park.

“Fool.” Russia smirked.

Though they arrived just as the park opened, the queue to ride, Jolt, was already two hours long. Nevertheless, the two hopped in line after buying super-sized mugs of their favorite soft drink to beat the blazing summer heat during the wait.

An hour’s wait, and the Russian had unknowingly sipped his way through half his mug as the heat rose another five degrees. Upon hearing the slosh off the liquid in the mug, however, he realized his intake and refrained from drinking any further.

As another half hour slipped by, the coaster’s braking system malfunctioned, delaying their now half hour wait an extra hour. Though many annoyed thrill-seekers behind them left, the two stubborn nations stood their ground, determined to wait in line and find a winner to their bet.

It was at this point that Ivan felt the first of many red flags; a small twinge found its way to his bladder. From experience, he knew he couldn’t last more than two hours now, as that was the longest his weak bladder was willing to hold back the floodgates.

Though he knew it best to find a restroom immediately, Russia felt no panic in his situation. The ride would be fixed in an hour, they would ride half an hour after that, then he could go. He wouldn’t lose a bet (especially with America) over something so simple as a need to pee.

So they waited. As the your passed, Russia forgot about his need for relief and focused on the coaster. The ride was up and running on schedule and the next fifteen minutes flew by.

It was in the last fifteen minutes, when the two were finally inside the station, that a wave of desperation struck a blow straight to Ivan’s bladder.

The tall man doubled over for half a second as the sudden severity of his need took him by surprise, before regaining control and standing back up, none the wiser of his predicament.

As the wave faded and the excitement of winning his bet took over his thoughts, Russia’s bladder faded from his mind.

Before they knew it, the two were taking their seats, America in the seat in front of Russia. The American turned around and smirked at him.

“Ready to piss yourself?”

“Ready to forfeit Alaska?”

“Ain’t gonna happen.”

“Sir, please face front, as the bars will lower momentarily.” The attendant ordered. The safety bars engaged, locking the two men in their seats safely.

A voice came over the loud speaker explaining the safety procedures, before the bars were checked, and a farewell said.

“Good luck, Russia.” America joked, just before the coaster was launched out of the station.

The sheer force of the speed shocked Russia and he momentarily lost control of his once-again-apparent bladder. With great difficulty at the coaster’s high speeds, he stemmed the flow, just as the roller coaster slowed as it started up an incline. Luckily, the stream was not enough to wet his pants, just barely dampening his underwear.

“How was that?” America laughed.

“I wasn’t expecting it to go so fast.” The Russian admitted.

“Ahahaha! Dude, that wasn’t even the fast part!” He exclaimed.

“What?” Ivan asked in disbelief.

“Jolt launches you out of the station at 70 miles per hour, reaching 120 in four seconds!” America explained. “You see this hill we’re climbing? It’s a 500 foot free fall at a ninety degree angle! We reach 140 by the time we reach the base!”

Looking forward, Ivan could see they were nearing the summit, looking to the side, he could see just how high 500 feet truly was. His stomach fell.

“Here we go!” America shouted, as the coaster lurched forward and barreled down the track.

As he found himself passed the summit, Russia lost all control. Scared out of his wits by the sheer falling sensation, the floodgates burst open. He did not care in the slightest, as he clamped his iron grip to the safety bar for dear life. Not a sound passing his lips through the five second race to the base.

The last thirty seconds of the ride were filled with twists and turns at slower and slower speeds. As the ride began to wind down, Russia was brought to the realization that he was still peeing. He had been sitting in a puddle since the free fall, and that puddle had long since made its way to the floor of the car. The huge dark patch around his crotch and down his thigh would make hiding the deed impossible, and Russia reluctantly accepted that he had lost the bet.

Just as the train returned to the station, Ivan’s stream trickled into nothingness and stopped.

The safety bars went up and passengers were to leave the car, but Russia froze where he sat. America hopped up and out unscathed by the thrilling ride. Upon looking at Russia, the evidence made it all too clear.

He burst out laughing.

“I told you that you were gonna piss yourself!” Alfred laughed. “Alaska is still mine!”

Russia seized him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close to his face as his intimidating aura emerged.

“No one hears of this, da?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure!” America panicked. “A-and it doesn’t matter! I pissed myself the first time, a-and look around, plenty of other riders wet themselves, too.”

“Give me your jacket.” The Russian ordered.

America complied, and Russia tied it around his waist before getting out of the coaster. The two went to the gift shop where America bought (or was more so forced to buy) Russia a pair of pants which he changed into before they left the park.

The incident was never mentioned again.


End file.
